


A perpetual sense of love

by piss



Category: Naruto, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both took long joruneys. It's time for a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A perpetual sense of love

**Author's Note:**

> i want genji to fry me like american fries

Even after all these years he felt uneasy returning to his hometown. Hanamura was never a place he tied with happiness but it was all he thought he had for so many years, it was familiar. Now even that feeling was gone and he was left feeling like a stranger. Not much has changed. Rikimaru, the Samezuka Arcade and every little bar he used to drink and fuck his way into oblivion was still left standing. Too focused on his surroundings he felt something bump into his chest plate.

''Fuck your filthy ass watch where you're go-'' The screaming stopped and the man sprawled on the ground seemed to finally take notice of Genji. He looked stunned, then enraptured, then mortified. Another 10 kinds of expression passed onto his face with Genji admiring them the entire time. Genji never thought the vomit inducing combination of orange and black could look pleasent on anyone but the man lying below him was the living proof. But what really got him was his bright blond hair and blue eyes. He was the hot version of Guy Fieri and the cyborg ninja dude didn't know how to deal with that. Something bloomed deep into his circuits and for the first time in years he felt like he was in love. 

A smile spread onto Shimada's face, all teeth and gums, until he realised the boy couldn't see it. Stupid mask and visor. He extended his hand and the blond boy gladly took it, hoisting him up. That made Genji notice the crooked lines running along his cheeks, some lines thicker than the others.

''You.. have whiskers?'' Genji wasn't really sure what those were.

''They're mascara, I've been into grunge since I was born.'' 

The cyborg was stunned. He recalled McCree telling him his style was grunge and redneck inspired but he never took it seriously. ''I'm Genji. Genji Shimada.''

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Naruto or Uzumaki.''

Their lingering touch felt like sparks for Naruto and he laughed before he realised Genji was electrocuting him, steam rising from the man's shoulders. He wanted more.

''Electrocute me daddy.'' Naruto heatedly said.  
''Pardon?!''

''Take me to your crib and electrocute me.'' The heated glance Naruto gave me, profound, lustful made Genji understood. They were in love. Genji motioned with his hand and they walked holding them. Genji also turned on his vibration for a bit of foreplay. Naruto moaned.

They reached Hanzo's room in the mansion and Naruto threw the cyborg onto the tatami mat along with his headband unfortunately hitting the cyborg in the head. He was never known for his good aim.  
''Sasuke damn it!'' Naruto screamed ashamed. Genji was taken aback, some static sounds leaking out. However, Naruto understood because they were in love.

''I'm sorry. I spent the last 10 years of my life chasing after an emo guy, I have some issues unresolved.'' Genji felt a blush bloom across his scarred cheeks understanding even more of his boyfriend. He threw away his crouch plate with such speed it embedded into the wall right into his family portrait. Naruto threw his clothes away as well now remaining as bare as Adam.

''Why do you have a leaf?'' Genji questioned.

''I love nature dattebayo.'' Ah so beautiful, Genji thought. Realising his husband is a creative genius who not only threw himself into tranquility but also a poetic genius. His cock risen up in all his gorgeous 15 inch, rods and nubs all along. 

''That is amazing Genji, please charge your chidori up my ass.'' The blond exhaled, thrilled and crying out of happiness.

''I do not use that technique but I do have a dragon.'' Genji responded whipping his dick back and forth.

''Unleash it! We are lovers so should our inner demons be.'' Naruto said while watching the dick, being hypnotised.

Genji unleashed his Dragon and Naruto unleashed his Fox and they started doing their own scaly furry thing together. They both cried out of happiness.  
So the human two got to work but Genji is a cyborg so to reformulate the human and the cyborg beings got to work. They kissed each other after Genji finally got that piece of shit visor off. Hands touching everywhere. Naruto began going down on Genji's dick but it was huge. He Jutsu-ed his throat to expand it. Genji also turned on his vibrations so his dick acted and looked like a fish on land. Naruto's head kept spazzing in all directions and he felt like he reached the Iris, Nirvana was there too, he missed them.

Genji was moaning uncontrollably, his thighs shaking. ''Ahhh yes Naruto, more!'' Naruto got his mouth off and jumped on his dick. ''That's it Genji, hit that spine boyyyyy!!!'' Naruto moaned.  
Genji kept hitting that spine alright, that very very sweet spot of his very very beloved husband. They were rutting like animals, no rhytm just passion and pleasure. Naruto suddenly screamed: ''Drop the beat Gen-Jay!'' Genji turned his vibrations to the maximum and started to charge up his electricity. Naruto got fried into the Iris again. Static-ish moans coming out of his moans. ''D-d-d-d-aaa-aaa ZZZZZZZZZ--bbb-b-b-a-y---oo!!!!''

Neither of them had such strong orgasms like ever. It was pure bliss, pure love. Two lovers morphed into one and Genji never wished to part. They both heard someone smashing through the door and they were startled. A tall man with his hair in a pony tail looking very angry.

''Only a Shimada can control the dragons!'' He screamed.

Both Genji and Naruto looked to their right to see their Dragon and Fox going at it like animals which they were honestly.

''No, Hanzo, I am your brother.''

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if this has been done before but honestly its clearly otp get on with the times jesus


End file.
